


My Guardian Angel

by Never laugh at a live Sherlock (smaugholmeswatson)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Guardian Angel Castiel, POV Dean Winchester, Poetry, Short & Sweet, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7408333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaugholmeswatson/pseuds/Never%20laugh%20at%20a%20live%20Sherlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem I wrote about Dean Winchester and Castiel for my university poetry class. It was surprisingly popular amongst my class mates and my lecturer, though I don't think she realised what it was about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Guardian Angel

An angel watching over me  
whose always by my side,  
sheltering me beneath his wings  
even when I cheat and lie.  


His handprint marks my shoulder  
from where he pulled me out of hell,  
when I tried to save my little brother  
and I still had a soul to sell.  


Even in my darkest moments  
when everything is black,  
I know my guardian angel  
can always pull me back.  


Despite all my mistakes  
like opening Lucifer's cage,  
my guardian angel sticks by me  
through the pain, self hatred and rage.  


I have committed terrible deeds  
and have even tortured you,  
but I know you'll never leave  
no matter what I do.  


So thankyou Cas for everything  
you are my guiding light,  
watching over me always  
even during the darkest nights.  


Sure you can be annoying  
and I've sometimes cursed your name,  
but life without you, Castiel,  
would never be the same.  



End file.
